


Not All That Glitters is Gold

by tanarill



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: And other things that matter more, F/M, House Cleaning, Money, Post-Wedding, Remodelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-02
Updated: 2008-04-02
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill
Summary: Cain and Glitch got married and started a home together.





	Not All That Glitters is Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElvenAvari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/gifts).

Cain didn't realize quite how much money Glitch had until they were married and happily living together in a house that the queen had pushed on them as a wedding present. It had undoubtedly been quite nice, but fifteen annuals with no care whatsoever had left it an empty shadowy hulk in need of serious work. Cain had come home one day to find teams of women systemically working their way through the house, cleaning and cataloging everything.

"How many of them _are_ there?" he asked.

"Twenty-five," answered Glitch proudly. "In five teams. They found the neatest stuff, come see!"

So Cain found himself dragged along as Glitch took him to the outbuilding he'd claimed as a lab, which was now full of the accumulated junk of fifteen annuals: an old hornet's nest, found in an attic crawlspace; a bird's nest from the gutters, soft downy feathers still in place; a whole rat skeleton, perfectly preserved; and many, many others. Glitch was babbling on about his plans for the house-it was utterly _huge_ and once it was cleaned out there'd be more than enough rooms to convert to anything.

"Uh-huh," said Cain. "How are we gonna pay for this, Sweetheart?"

"With my money," replied Glitch brightly. "Do you know, we could just live off the interest alone and never work another day in our lives? Here, let me show you, they found this glass . . . thing."

Cain was still digesting the fact that they didn't have to be living on the salary of a Tin Man (which was perfectly sufficient for a small family, but nothing like appropriate for the owners of this townhouse) and then he blinked. Glitch had pulled out a small glass window, tinted so that the light coming through would be in jewel-bright geometry.

"You're a deep one, Sweetheart," he said, watching the light in his husband's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the past! This was written as a relationship study of Cain and Glitch post-Tin Man, for a small fiction fest I had in April 2008. It belongs to avari-maethor; if anyone knows what they are currently going by, please let me know and I'll link them properly.
> 
> Meanwhile, in real life, I have finished making a crochet oven mitt. Yarn oven mitts must not be made of acrylic yarn, which will melt and smell terrible if you try to pick up something hot with them, so I have made mine out of cotton instead. We shall see how it performs on Sunday, when I make my next For Lunches Casserole.


End file.
